


Sirens

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anti-murder baking, Background Relationships, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, But they're used for not what you think, Cop Steve, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Guys it sounds hella angsty but it's not that bad, Hair Kink, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Moving In Together, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killer Bucky Barnes, Serial Killers, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Baking, Top Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Writer Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: About to be made the most recent victim of a serial killer terrorizing New York, Officer Steve Rogers finds himself a boyfriend instead.





	1. Chapter 1

      The Upstate New York weather was making Bucky regret choosing to wear only one pair of underwear. The wind was like a slap in the face, making his nose run almost constantly. But he had a monster to feed so the mid-fall temperature would have to wait. In his mind he ran through his perfected check list. Leather gloves over latex gloves, Check. Shoes two sizes too big with no markings on the bottom, Check. Swim cap covering all hair underneath black baseball cap, Check. Clean, sharpened pocket knife, Check.  

Footsteps fell on crunchy dirt and dry leaves. Hidden behind thick trees, Bucky watched his next victim walk the moderate trail. He was perfect. A little _too_ perfect. Blond hair under a beanie, tall, good build and a strikingly handsome profile. Bucky knew he'd have to kill him. Too many things could go wrong if he didn't. He would see him and report Bucky to the police. Bucky has spent many sleepless nights terrified of what could happen after that.

So he makes his move. Two tours of Iraq had taught him to be dead silent on his feet. But that had been years ago. His tractionless shoes betrayed him. Two feet away from the target he falls on a patch of ice. First his head, then the rest of his frigid body, found the cold, unforgiving dirt. The blond turned around as he heard Bucky grunt in pain. With eyelids shut tight like vices, he feels a hand on the back of his head and arm.

"Gotta watch out for that ice." The almost-victim says sincerely. "You really hit your head hard. I can take you to a hospital." He offers.

"No." Bucky hissed, making his body go limp and open his eyes. "I'm fine." The blond's face was directly over his. Beautiful, kissable lips. Eyes of green with a few specks of blue towards his pupil. Nose bent in a couple of places. This man was an absolute  _10._  Sure Bucky had ended the lives of good looking people before but he was perfection.  

"If you say so. I'll walk you down to your car just in case." 

"Sure." He accepts the hand the stranger offered. Again on his feet Bucky felt his cheeks heat up. "Im Bucky. Bucky Barnes. "

"I'm Steve Rogers."

 

* * *

 

      Bucky laughed bouncing on his back where Steve dropped him in the middle of his bed. The blond's fingers unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the ground then pulling down his jeans to be buck (no pun intended) naked before his boyfriend of four years. He watched him stretch back on the bed worrying his pouty bottom lip, admiring the view. Baby blues tracing every sculpted muscle.

"Are ya gonna just stand there or you gonna ravage me?" Bucky asked, hand trailing down to his hips.

Lost in lust for him, Steve crawled on his hands and knees over Bucky. Their lips glided atop one another ferociously. Hands roamed over smooth skin, feeling like it would be their last opportunity to. Steve's 9 inch dick hung at full mast between his legs. The erection still had Bucky's saliva on the red tip from when he had been sucking Steve off on the couch. "Turn over." The blond ordered, nibbling on his jaw. Bucky kissed him one more time before turning belly down on the white sheets. "You're beautiful, Buck." He kissed his shoulder. "Love you." Lips smooching down his vertebra. White teeth bit into the left side of Bucky's pillowly bottom. "So perfect for me."

The brunette dropped his head on his folded forearms when Steve nosed between the cheeks and started to rim his boyfriend. Blush crept from his hot face to his nipples. He grinded hips beneath him resulting in a delicious friction.

Steve noticed this and snaked his hand underneath his tummy. Grabbing his hard prick, he then jacked him off. Bucky shameless moaned. Shame went out the window when Steve was pleasuring Bucky like this. The brunett rode his face. Even stretching behind him at one point to hold Steve's face closer, fingers digging into golden hair. 

"So good. So good." Bucky panted in gasps when Steve dove his tongue into him. " _Ffffffffffuuuck."_ He could feel his heart pound in chest. Steve was in total heaven. Above him Bucky was moaning and whining, making his beautiful noises. "Stevie I need you! Fuck me please! Please, Stevie!" 

"I gotcha, don't worry. " Steve reassured him, kissing his bum one last time. "Pass me the lube Honey." 

Bucky grumbled irritation. "You've been fucking me for almost five years now and you _always_ forget to get the lube out." He stretched his arm for the bedside table drawer, fumbling around in sex toys until he found the always handy tube o' lube and threw it at Steve.

"What? You didn't get the strawberry flavored kind?"

"You better watch it, buddy. There's a whore drawer full of dildos and vibrators within reach and I've got two hands that can do more than pleasure me." Bucky threatened. It was an empty threat though, both of them knew that. There was nothing Bucky loved more than being fucked into the mattress after a long day of writing and Steve loved nothing more to give it to him.

Steve only smiled, coating his fingers in the clear liquid. "What ever you say," one hand parted a cheek, other teased the hole just a bit before sliding in. Purposely avoiding that magical spot torwards his bellybutton. Bucky's breath hitched. The writer clenched around the digit. Adding a second one, he scissored his hole, feeling his velvety walls.

"I'm good Stevie, put it in." 

Steve knew better than to follow his  ~~request~~ order. Had he done it now Bucky would be regretting that decision everytime he sat down. Instead he placed two pecks to the dimples on his back and cautiously slipped in a third. After a few seconds of letting him adjust to the intrusion his boyfriend slid out. With his thumb he flipped open the tube, pouring out a generous amount onto his engorged cock. Like to a key to a lock his hand wrapped around hisown sex. He swallowed a moan and lined up to Bucky. "Ready?"

"I swear to God if you don't put your big dick in me right now I'll-" He abruptly pushed the red-turning-purple mushroom head inside. Steve's hands moved to Bucky's hips. Sliding the palms up and down just teetering on tickling his smooth, sensitive skin. Louder and louder he got as Steve filled him. Faster Steve pulled almost all the way out, stuffing him surprisingly fast again. Hitting his prostate head on. Repeat. Bucky's hands found Steve's and held tight.  

 With Bucky wrapped around his veiny cock Steve was on cloud nine. He felt connected in more ways than one. Giving and receiving pleasure. The most natural thing in the world, making love to someone you loved more than anything.

Muscle memory brought Steve's fingers to Bucky's hair, tugging, but not enough to hurt too bad. He wouldn't even think of it if caused Bucky real pain. The brunett was the one who proposed it, hair pulling. It had been slow. Steve continually asking:  _Are you sure? Tell me if it hurts too much, Okay?_ _Do we need a safeword? Does this count as BDSM? Are we kinky people now, Buck?_

Now Steve did it without a thought. It was a fantastic hand hold and Bucky got even more vocal.

Each slap of flesh Bucky whined. "Fuck, babydoll." 

"Need to roll over?" Steve asked, kissing his shoulder, slowing down to shallow thrusts. 

"Yeah." He all but squeeked. He pulled out, letting him flop on his back. 

Steve knew he was dating a war veteran. A person who had witnessed death and torture. Who can't handle certain situations or sounds. And he was _completely okay with it_. Bucky had explained early in the relationship that when he was discharged in from the Army he didn't come home the same. More afraid. Steve came to know he needed a more gentle touch, loving kisses in places other than his lips.

So they made sure Bucky could make eye contact with him. To know that someone was with him while pleasure consumed him.        

Steve slid in back home (home being Bucky's ass) with the help of a pillow underneath his hips and a leg on Steve's shoulder. "You need to cum, baby?" Steve asked innocently. Bucky nodded, right hand stroking himself. "Don't worry. I'll get you there." He nipped the inside of his leg.

He snapped his hips forward. Out and in, out and in. The head of his penis throbbed, wanting to spill his release into Bucky. Bucky fapped faster, thumb running over the weeping slit. Steve could feel his pulse in his ear, blood whirling around. All he could focus on was Bucky. 

Keeping comfortable eye contact until he felt it. A surprising feeling in his head making him pound harder. Bucky arched off the bed, "STEVIE!" He yelled,  cum spilling out. In a hot second Steve's ball drew up to his taint and came inside of Bucky. Sweat was now apparent on his clammy skin when their climax ended. 

Steve fell beside him, intertwining their hands. " _God,_ " he spoke while panting, "I love you so much."   


	2. Chapter 2

      "Steve! Steve!" Bucky shouted from deeper into the apartment. Fear instantly wracked his body, adrenaline rushing into his bloodstream caused his stomach to flip and heart rate increase rapidity. The blond bolted to the sound of Bucky's voice. Passing the kitchen and living room in a blur his black tactical boots hit the wood floor loudly. Hopefully the downstairs tenants aren't home or sleeping. His shoulder hit the door frame with a bang when he couldn't stop himself in time. Only Bucky stood in the office, unharmed and safe. Still on high alert, Steve allowed his tight muscles to relax.

The office was  ~~messy~~ totally wrecked. Papers all over the place, sticky notes of all neon colors in odd spots, dictionaries and thesauruses stacked in a pile near a bookcase overflowing with books, an entire wall with ideas and research and dates only Bucky could come colse to understanding tacked to a massive, floor to ceiling cork board, across from which was multiple drawings Steve had done that Bucky framed and hung. In all the middle of this tornado of paper and chaos was Bucky in track pants and Steve's New England Patriots sweatshirt. "Hey, babe." Bucky said while padding barefoot to Steve, cupping his jaw, bringing him into a Welcome Home Kiss. 

_Calm the hell down. He's safe, Bucky's safe. Get your shit together Rogers. He's right infront of you. Safe._

Steve snaked his large warm hands around Bucky's waist to pull him close. "I missed you." He grunted, cheek smuched against his dark hair. 

"Missed you too." Bucky knew Steve had a stressful job. Especially since he was promoted to Sergeant of the NYPD. "How was your day?"

"Long. Hard. 'Glad I'm with you now."  

"Me too." He leaned back in his arms, hoping his good news would cheer him up. "I'm ready to send my book to the publisher!" 

Steve's eyes lit up. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed. Steve had been with him since he'd written and published his first book. Of course they weren't as close as they are now but it was nice to think Bucky's career had grown and flourished along side his relationship with Steve. Not counting this one, Bucky has written three books. Two of which been a New York's Times Best Sellers. Although this latest book was special. Steve had illustrated the cover. Bucky had been searching high and low for someone to give life to his envisionment until Steve offered. Immediately he had jumped on the offer. 

"I just need your help again."

" _My_ help?" Steve raised his eyebrow in suspicion. 

"I need you to help send it." Bucky's face was probably starting to hurt from smiling so big for so long. "Come on." He slipped from his arms and tugged on his hand to follow to the long white desk. "Just click send." Bucky placed him on the mouse. "Its for good luck." He reasoned.

"Do it with me." 

Steve could feel Bucky's hand shake just slightly atop his but they pushed the left click in unison. A pop-up confirmed that it had been sent. "And just like that my newest book will be in stores all over the country. In three months of course." He teased. Bucky knew Steve was  _itching_ to read it. Steve bugged him all the time to read just the first chapter or a paragraph or at the least a sentence.

"I'll be counting down the days." He rested his forehead against his, relishing the moment.

 

        Later when Steve was walking out of Bucky's bedroom, pleased to be out of his uniform Bucky was stiring veggies on the stove. They decided on fajitas for dinner tonight. Steve smiled easily. Watching Bucky mindlessly cook, shoulder length hair dangling freely. He spotted Bucky's black pocket knife on the kitchen bar. For no particular reason he opened it. Seeing brick red splatter on the sharp blade. 

"What is this, Buck?" Steve questioned. Bucky slowly turned his head.  _Fuck._  His entire body betrayed him. His feet and hands started to sweat.Every thought disappeared along with the saliva in his mouth. Tan skin paled whiter than Steve's Irish ass.  _FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!_  

"Oh." It was like he was a deer in headlights. But it was a murderous deer caught with a murder weapon and the headlights were the police. "I was making avocado toast,"  _actually I was slitting the throat of a homeless person that you'll probably find tomorrow,_  "and my knife got away from me."  _You fucking idiot! Why didn't you say it was from the meat you cut into? Now you have to cut yourself to have evidence!_ "I must of forgot to clean it." 

Gently taking it from his hands, he took the blade to the sink. The warm water washed the blood down the drain. Somehow Bucky's mind redirected itself to remember what the eyes of the woman he ended looked like as life drained out. A dark blue turned to the light hue of the morning sky above the alley. 

He blinked. The blood was gone on both sides so he grabbed a piece of paper towel to dry the silver blade and pocketed it. He planed to use the bathroom halfway into dinner, make a shallow but long cut on his thigh and bandage the wound. Steve would be none the wiser. 

Bucky forced himself to move back to the stove. The words were right at his tongue.  _I'm the guy who's going around killing people. I'm the guy who makes you lock your door at night, keeps you from enjoying your day outside, or is the reason why you worry if your loved one is more than five minutes late getting home. I've killed so people you have no idea._

"Stevie I-" he spoke, turning off the burner and stepping closer to Steve. The food was ready. Slap some salsa, meat and veggies on a tortilla and dinner would be done. Images of Steve's innocent fingers on the weapon used so many times to kill flashed in his mind.  _I'm serial killer._ "I want you to move in with me."  _Did I just say that?_ "I love you so much and I want you around all the time." He kissed him, hands loosely around his neck.

"I'd love to." Steve answered between kisses.

"Thank God you said yes because dinner would of been really awkward. " Steve's face was just inches away from Bucky's. Bucky stared deeply into his endless green eyes. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

       ** _BeepBeepBeepBeep_** _ **BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep _ **Beep-**_**_

Steve clenched his eyes tight shut, refusing to wake up. The mattress cradled every part of his naked body perfectly. Sheets, blankets and Bucky snuggled to his side kept him warm. The brunette's arm and leg were slung over his boyfriend's leg and smooth chest. Having enough of the noise Steve blindly groped around on the bedside table for the blaring alarm clock, accidentally knocking small items off. He slapped the  _OFF_ button, other hand feeling Bucky's tan skin underneath his fingertips. He forced his bleary eyes open. Long artist fingers danced on Bucky's outer thigh, just barely touching. Making random patterns of lines and squiggles and shapes. He smiled seeing the dark hair was now a brown blurr fanning out on Steve's shoulder where Bucky's head lay.

Being the heavy sleeper he was, the alarm clock often didn't wake up Bucky so the job fell to Steve. His large hand squeezed his thigh, shaking gently until he heard Bucky groan in protest. "Wake up, babe. Time to get up."

Bucky whined, pulling the sheets over his head and burying his face into Steve's neck.

"Stop!" Steve exclaimed, "Your nose is cold!"  Bucky just nuzzled deeper until Steve stopped squirming. "It's  _friday._ " He informed him in a sing-song voice. " _We get to sleep innnnnn tomorrowwww_!" He peck his head with a comical ' _mwah_ ' sound. Letting Bucky slowly wake up. "Whaddya' want to do this weekend?" 

Breathing in Steve's natural scent, Bucky smiled. They were sickeningly domestic but Bucky loved it. The weekend forecast called for rain and thunderstorms. Perfect weather for staying inside to cuddle. "Dunno. We could rewatch _Gossip Girl_?" 

"It's a date, then." His fingertips found Buck's sensitive sides, dragging them lightly from hip to rips until Bucky fliched, too ticklish to stand to be touched there.

"Fine! I'll get up." He grumbled. In a swift move he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Join me in the shower?" Steve asked through a yawn.

Bucky sighed remorsefully. "We don't have enough time to fool around. Not if you want to be on time for work." 

"Who said I wanted to fool around? Get your head out of the gutter, Barnes."

Bucky stood. "Oh, yeah?" He lowered the elastic band of his boxer briefs slowy as he walked away, to showcase his bubble butt that Steve just couldn't handle himself around. His hips swayed seductively until he closed the en suite bathroom door behind him. Hearing the shower start Steve begrudgingly got out of bed. He stretched his muscled arms while opening the white door. Water splashed on the walk-in shower tile as the NYPD officer entered. He glided his hands over Bucky's wet abdomen. The toned muscles underneath his palms.

"Only twenty minutes, Stevie." Bucky reminded him, turning around in his arms. "Save it for tonight." The author's hand cupped his jaw. Thumb dragging across his cherry-red bottom lip. He could feel the three day old stubble when he kissed his cheek. "Ever think of growing a beard?" The question sounded more like a strong suggestion. 

"If it'll get's you to stop asking." 

"It definitely will." 

"We'll see then." Steve teased. They stood in comfortable silence underneath the spray of the hot water. Gazing into each others blue eyes. Steve knew he had to get it out. Everytime he left for work fear pooled in his stomach. Fear that the monster stocking New York and the very trails Bucky hiked  _alone_ would choose Bucky as his next victim. "I think it'd be a good idea if you stop hiking. For now at least. Until that creep gets caught. " He saw Bucky's demeanor change. He saw fear in his eyes until he blinked a few times in realization. 

"Yeah babe." He didnt sound convinced.

"I just want you to be safe. You know I love you more than anything in the world." 

Bucky gave a faint smile. "I love you, too."  

Steve nodded, happy to hear Bucky would be safe from the trails. Steve lost track of how many people had been taken away in a body bag from there because of that guy. He let go to grab the soap and washcoth to clean himself. Bucky took one of his bottles of  _Head and Shoulders_ shampoo. He poured a bit of the mint smelling goop in the palm of his hand and massaged it into his long hair. The white bubbles atop his head amused Steve. He poked a finger into the mound, getting a sizable amount, and swiped it over Bucky's nose.

"Punk!" Bucky smiled, wiping the bubbles off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The title come from the song Sirens by Pearl Jam, The song I was listening to when I thought up this little monstrosity


End file.
